


New Yorkin taika

by mimamu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2005, Adult Hermione Granger, Adult Ron Weasley, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Central Park, F/M, Ginzberg Delaunay, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Married Couple, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Spoilers, New York City, One Shot, POV Third Person Limited, Pregnancy, Tourism
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu
Summary: Ron joi teen loppuun yhdellä kulauksella ja pamautti kupin pöytään. ”Olet oikeassa, koko New York on ihan se ja sama. Paljon ihmisiä tungettuna yhdelle pikku saarelle, siinä kaikki.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LillaMyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillaMyy/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Чудеса Нью-Йорка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502076) by [WTF_RonHermione_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_RonHermione_2018/pseuds/WTF_RonHermione_2018)



Ron nojasi pienen kivisillan kaiteeseen ja katseli joen pintaa, josta pilvetön taivas ja puiden vehreät oksat heijastuivat. New York oli kieltämättä aika uskomaton paikka. Hetkeksi hän oli ehtinyt unohtaa, että puisto sijaitsi keskellä miljoonakaupunkia, ja pilvenpiirtäjät piirittivät heitä joka laidalta.

”Keskuspuisto on perustettu vuonna 1857, ja siellä käy vuosittain yli 40 miljoonaa vierailijaa”, Hermione sanoi. Ron kääntyi katsomaan vaimoaan, jonka nenä oli viime päivinä ollut liimautunut opaskirjaan nimeltä New Yorkin taika.  
”Tuolla on eläintarha”, Ron sanoi. ”En ole koskaan käynyt eläintarhassa.”  
Hermione huokaisi. ”Eläintarhat tekevät minut niin surullisiksi.”  
”Surullisiksi? Eivätkö ne ole hauskinta, mitä jästilapset tietävät? Ja muistatko mitä tapahtui, kun Harry vieraili eläintarhassa niiden kamalien Dursleyjen kanssa?”  
Harryn kertomus karanneesta käärmeestä ja sen aiheuttamasta hämmennyksestä jaksoi naurattaa Ronia kerta toisensa jälkeen.  
”Kyllä minäkin niistä lapsena pidin”, Hermione sanoi. ”Silloin en vielä osannut ajatella, miten surullista on, että pingviini tai jääkarhu joutuu elämään koko elämänsä teljettynä pikkuruiseen häkkiin keskellä New Yorkia.”

Ron katsoi Hermionen pyöristynyttä vatsanseutua ja tunsi äkkiä valtavaa hellyyttä vaimoaan kohtaan. Ronin mielestä porttiavaimella matkustaminen oli liian vaarallista nyt kun vauva syntyisi hetkellä millä hyvänsä, mutta Hermione oli pitänyt päänsä. Hän oli sanonut haluavansa nähdä New Yorkin nyt, kun heillä vielä oli mahdollisuus viettää aikaa kahden.

Hermione näytti alakuloiselta, ja nykyään hänen mielialansa tuntuivat heittelehtivän kuin humalaisen huispaajan lento. Oli parasta keksiä jotain muuta puhuttavaa.

”Muistatko Rolfin?” Ron kysyi.  
”Lunan poikaystävän?”  
”Hänet juuri. Hänhän on taikaeläintutkija, ihan niin kuin isoisänsä, joka on muuten kirjoittanut jonkun meidän vanhan koulukirjankin.”  
”Ihmeotukset ja niiden olinpaikat?" Hermione kysyi ällistyneenä. "Onko Rolfin isoisä Lisko Scamander?”  
”Joo on. No joka tapauksessa, me ehdittiin jutella aika lailla joulun aikaan, kun Luna ja Rolf olivat käymässä Kotikolossa. Ja arvaa mitä? Rolf on perinyt isoisältään matkalaukun, jossa hän kuljettaa taikaolentoja. Ja kaikilla on juuri oikeanlainen elinympäristö ja aivan valtavasti tilaa. Rolfille se vaikutti olevan tosi tärkeää.”  
Hermionen ilme kirkastui. ”Voi kuinka hienoa! Sen matkalaukun täytyy olla paljon suurempi kuin minun helmilaukkuni.”  
”Harmi vain, että lukolla oli kuulemma paha tapa reistailla, ja kerran Liskolta pääsi purske karkuun keskellä tätä Keskuspuistoa!”

Nyt Hermione jo suorastaan hytkyi naurusta. ”Vai purske? Toivottavasti Rolf on opettanut Lunan erottamaan purskeen ruttusarvisesta niistaisikista!”

***

Ihmiset virtasivat taukoamatta Ronin molemmilta puolilta hänen tuijottaessaan valtavan korkeaa, yksityiskohtaisesti koristeltua rakennusta. Hän kohautti olkiaan. ”Pilvenpiirtäjä.”  
”Ei mikä tahansa pilvenpiirtäjä”, Hermione sanoi painokkaasti. ”Tämä on Woolworth Building!”

Ilmeisesti Ronin olisi pitänyt tietää Woolworth Building. Mutta New York oli täynnä toinen toistaan korkeampia rakennuksia eikä tämä varmasti ollut edes korkein. Ronin hartiat olivat jumissa jatkuvasta yläilmoihin tuijottelusta. New York oli myös täynnä pitkiä, viivasuoria katuja, ja vaikka oli vasta lounasaika, Ronin jalkoja särki. Ja lounaasta puheen ollen, hänellä oli myös melkoinen nälkä.

”MACUSAn päämaja”, Hermione lisäsi madaltaen ääntään.  
Ahaa! Kyllähän Ron nyt MACUSAn tiesi. Se oli jenkkien taikaministeriö.  
Hermionen nenä katosi jälleen New Yorkin taikaan. ”Woolworth Building valmistui vuonna 1912 ja oli kahdenkymmenenkahdeksan vuoden ajan New Yorkin korkein rakennus. MACUSA jakaa Woolworth Buildingin ei-taikkien kanssa. Velhot ja noidat pääsevät sisälle osoittamalla rakennuksen kylkeen kaiverrettua pöllöä taikasauvallaan.”

Ei-taik, Ron toisti mielessään. Mikä idioottimainen sana. Hermione oli kohottanut sauvansa, ja äkkiä rakennus imaisi heidän sisäänsä. He seisoivat korkeassa aulassa, jonka kullatut yksityiskohdat kylpivät kirkkaassa valossa. Joka puolella vilisi kiireisiä velhoja ja noitia. 

”Emme tietenkään pääse noin vain MACUSAn tiloihin, mutta täällä on pieni museo”, Hermione sanoi ja lähti päättäväisesti vaappumaan kohti museon sisäänkäyntiä.  
Museon ovella nuori, tummaihoinen velho hymyili leveästi. ”Tervetuloa! Nimeni on Michael, ja toimin tänään oppaananne. Mistä olette kotoisin?”

Tyyppi oli aivan liian tuttavallinen, Ron ajatteli. Mitä se kellekään kuului, mistä he olivat kotoisin? Hermione tuntui kuitenkin lirkuttelevan Michaelin kanssa kuin vanha tuttu, ja Ron tyytyi raahautumaan heidän perässään peremmälle, vaikka totta puhuen jo pelkkä museon mainitseminen sai hänet haukottelemaan.

”Woolworth Building on MACUSAn viides päämaja”, Michael sanoi osoittaen kohti pöytää, jolle oli rakennettu kuvaelmia erilaisista rakennuksista, joissa pikkuruiset ihmishahmot hyörivät ympäriinsä. Luultavasti ne esittivät edellisiä päämajoja. ”Ensimmäinen oli –"  
"Appalakeilla", Hermione täydensi. "Toinen Williamsburgissa, kolmas Baltimoressa ja neljäs Washington DC:ssä.”  
Michael nauroi. "Kiinnostaisiko rouvaa pesti museo-oppaana?"

Ron risti kätensä puuskaan. Röyhkeä tyyppi! Yritti selvästi iskeä hänen viimeisillään olevaa vaimoaan. Ja miksi ihmeessä Hermione halusi museoon, kun hän jo tiesi kaiken tarpeellisen ja tarpeettomankin? Samassa lauma häliseviä koululaisia keskeytti hänen ajatuksensa.

"Varovasti lapset", sanoi vanhempi velho, joka vaikutti luokan opettajalta. "Ei häiritä muita vierailijoita."  
”Oletteko te Ilvermornysta?” Hermione kysyi pienikokoiselta tytöltä, jonka koulukaapu oli muiden tapaan sininen ja viininpunainen. Tytön puseroon oli kirjailtu jonkinlaisen käärmeen kuva, joka toi Ronin mieleen ikävästi Luihuisen.  
Tyttö nyökkäsi.  
Hermione henkäisi ihastuksesta. "Entä mihin tupaan sinä kuulut?"  
"Sarvikäärmeen tupaan, tietenkin!"  
Tyttö seurasi opettajaansa peremmälle museoon. Hermione jäi katsomaan lapsilauman perään kummallisen liikuttunut ilme kasvoillaan.

"Onko museossa jotain Ilvermornyn taikakouluun liittyvää?" Hermione kysyi Michaelilta.  
"Toki", Michael vastasi. "Jos seuraatte noita reippaita koululaisia, löydätte kuvaelman erään MACUSAn entisen presidentin, Seraphina Picqueryn, lajitteluseremoniasta. Hän kuuluu niihin harvoihin, jotka ovat saaneet itse valita tupansa."  
”Minulla on nälkä”, Ron sanoi.

***

”Pitäisikö meidän hieman levähtää?" Ron kysyi. "Käveleminen mahtaa olla raskasta.”  
”En ole mikään invalidi”, Hermione vastasi ja jatkoi lyllertämistään pitkin katua, jonka nimi näkyi olevan Madison Avenue.  
”Mutta vessatauko olisi paikallaan”, hän lisäsi hetken päästä ja pysähtyi kahvilan näyteikkunan eteen. 

Ron tilasi itselleen teen. Hermionelle hän valitsi vastapuristettua appelsiinimehua, sillä nykyään tämä ei voinut sietää teetä missään muodossa. Mutta hyvä ruokahalu hänellä yleensä oli, Ron mietti lisätessään tarjottimelle vielä täytetyn bagelin. Ginzberg Delaunay, hän luki servetistä. Se kuulosti jotenkin tutulta.

Hermione nosti katseensa New Yorkin taiasta ja loi valtavan vatsakumpunsa takaa hyväksyvän silmäyksen mehulasiin. Sitten hän kurkisti bagelin sisälle, nyrpisti nenäänsä, ja työnsi lautasen syrjään. "Mozzarellaa."

Ron huokaisi. Oli taas piristävän kaskun aika.  
”Rolf kertoi erään toisenkin hauskan tarinan”, hän aloitti. ”Ilmeisesti Liskon matkalaukun lukko oli todella surkea, sillä hän joutui jahtaamaan puolihahmoa ja okkamia keskellä tätä tavarataloa. Ja kuten ehkä muistat, okkamit…”

Ron vaikeni. Hermione ei vaikuttanut lainkaan kiinnostuneelta hänen vauhdikkaasta jutustaan. Hän oli laskenut opaskirjan lepäämään vatsaansa vasten ja katseli ajatuksiinsa vaipuneena jonnekin kaukaisuuteen. Ron hörppäsi teetään, joka maistui jotenkin kummalliselta. Jenkit eivät osanneet edes keittää teetä oikein. Mozzarellalla täytetty bagel oli kuitenkin herkullinen.

”Ilvermornya väitetään maailman parhaaksi velho-oppilaitokseksi", Hermione sanoi vilkaisten hymyillen vatsaansa. "Olen vähän ajatellut…”  
”Ei ikinä!" Ron huudahti. "Mitä vikaa Tylypahkassa on? Meidän muksu on rohkelikko eikä mikään... mikään käärme!”  
"Sarvikäärmeen tuvassa ei ole mitään vikaa. Jos olisimme jääneet museoon, olisit nähnyt, että presidentti Picquery valitsi itse Sarvikäärmeen."  
"Tiedät, etten pidä museoista."  
”Mikä sinua oikein vaivaa?” Hermione kivahti. ”Minusta näyttää siltä, ettei sinulla ole ollut yhtään hauskaa. Koko New York tuntuu olevan sinulle aivan yhdentekevä.”

Ron joi teen loppuun yhdellä kulauksella ja pamautti kupin pöytään. ”Olet oikeassa, koko New York on ihan se ja sama. Paljon ihmisiä tungettuna yhdelle pikku saarelle, siinä kaikki.”  
Hermionen suu nipistyi kiinni. ”Vai niin. Toivoisinpa, että olisit sanonut tuon aiemmin. Olisin voinut lähteä reissuun yksinkin.”

Ron huokaisi syvään. "Äh, en minä sitä niin tarkoittanut. Tarkoitin, ettei sillä ole väliä, missä me ollaan, kunhan ollaan yhdessä. Sinä, minä ja vauva.”

Samassa New Yorkin taika, joka yhä lepäsi Hermionen vatsaa vasten, liikahti. Ronin ja Hermionen tuijottaessa kirja hypähti toistamiseen ja äkkiä se pompsahti niin rajusti, että tipahti lattialle.

Hermione purskahti lähes hysteeriseen nauruun, eikä Ronkaan voinut olla virnistämättä ajatellessaan ihmistainta, jonka pikkuruisilla jaloilla alkoi jo olla kovin ahdasta. Lopulta Hermione kuivasi silmäkulmansa servettiin ja kampesi itsensä ylös. "Täytyy käväistä taas naistenhuoneessa."

Hermione kumartui Ronin puoleen.  
"Rakastan sinua, höntti", hän kuiskasi. Mutta kun Ron kurottautui suutelemaan vaimoaan, tämä oli jo perääntynyt. "Voi rakas, henkesi haisee ihan teelle."


End file.
